628 & 629
by Draga128
Summary: What happens when Stitch meets two female experiments? Set during Leroy and Stitch  no angel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The beginning

"Talking" _'Thinking'_

The sun warms my face as it is gently caresses by the wind. I open my eyes and see blue sky. I glance around and find myself on a beach, alone. I sit up quickly and franticly look around. I finally conclude that she's not with me. I fall to my knees and begin to weep. The only sound I heard was my sobs until a crunching noise admitted. I slowly stop crying; hoping whoever it was would walk by without a second glance. But luck wasn't on my side today.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" I look up and find myself staring at a girl around the age of 10. She has long, straight black hair with brown eyes, she's wearing a mu'umu'u with a flower pattern and sandals.

Another sob emits from me as I stare into the girls innocent eyes. I shake my head. "What's wrong?" she asks. I look down, "I lost my twin sister..." I quietly mumble. I can feel her gaze on me. "Do you want me to help you look?"

My head snaps up to her, meeting her gaze. "R-really?" I ask, my eyes sparkling with hope. "Of course!" she says with a smile. "My names Lilo Pelekai, what's yours?" I avoid her gaze. "I don't have one," I tell her. "Oh... well then, let's find you a name!" My eyes brighten at this.

"How about, no... What about, naw... I know! Kiana!" I pause, "Kiana." I smile, "I like that." Lilo smiles and leads me away from the beach and into town. We spent the day exploring the island looking for my sister but met so many different people on the island.

"That's French-fry, he cooks the most amazing food. Oh! There's Squeak, he can talk for hours and hours. That's Skip, he makes you jump ahead 10 years. And of course, there's Stitch" Lilo explained as we walk through town. I giggle at Lilo's talkativeness. But the more she talks about Stitch the more I want to meet him in person.

At the end of the day I was becoming discouraged because there has still been no sign of my sister. "There's only one other place she would be." I look at Lilo. "Where?" "Gantu. But first we need to stop off at my house."

We rush over to her house. "Stay here." She tells me and runs inside. A few minutes later she runs back outside with a paper bag in her hand. I raise an eyebrow at the bag. She just smiles and shrugs.

Lilo leads me to a beautiful clearing with a ship at the base of a waterfall. We carefully walk inside the ship and find ourselves in the middle of room filled with sandwiches. "Hello! Err... Hello?" Lilo calls.

"Sorry, we're not open." A voice emits from in the middle of the room. Me and Lilo manoeuvre through the sandwiches to see the speaker. An experiment stands in the middle of the room, making sandwiches. He's a golden colour, a little chubby with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur are on the top of his head, he has pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth that overlap his bottom lip.

"Open?" I ask. "We're turning this dump into the best spaceship sandwich shop on the island." He says. "You and Gantu?" Lilo asks. "No, Gantu left. But I'm naming a sandwich after him. Open faced, double decor, blubber butt." He says while finishing a sandwich. "Okay then..." Lilo says, "Who are you working with then?" "628" He answers. My eyes widen.

"Where is she?" I quickly ask. "Right here." Says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see my sister sitting between a stack of sandwiches. She looks the same as always, a pine green female experiment with a shapely figure; she has small ears that come to a point, with small eyelashes and a white O-shape symbol on her slightly larger mint green chest.

As for me, I have Iris colour fur shapely female experiment with a shapely figure; I have two long tendril-like white-tipped antennae, white-tipped ears with small eyelashes and Iris V-shaped symbol on my slightly larger white colour chest.

I squeal and hug her. "Where have you been?" I ask as I let go of her. "Here, with 625." I giggle and bring her over to Lilo. "This is Lilo," I told my sister, gesturing to Lilo. "Lilo, this is my sister." "Hello," Lilo says, my sister smiles and nods.

Lilo turns and sets the paper bag in front of 625. He looks inside before pulling out a sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly," He says and smells it. "Gee, nobody has ever made me a sandwich, haha." 625 suddenly stops. "Hey! What do you want?" "I need to call Stitch."

I look up at Lilo, remembering about how she talked about him throughout the day. "Eh, sorry. Video phone is busted. Like everything else in this dump!" 625 says looking around the room, Lilo looks down. "Can you fix it?" I ask. I really wanted to meet Stitch. "Why should I? Gantu's the only one calling and I ain't answering. From now on I'm looking out for old number 625."

Lilo suddenly looks up. "625... I never gave you a name!" Lilo exclaims. "A name, for me?" He asks. "Let's see, how about Patty? Short for patty melts?" 625 made a face. I intervene, "What about Monty, like a Monty Cristo?" 625 shakes his head. "Reuben?" My sister asks. 625 looks at my sister and smiles. "Huh, the classic six corn beef and sour crout on rye. Reuben! Oh, I like that."

He turns to Lilo. "So... Does this give me official cousin static, full ohana rights with all that aloha stuff?" Lilo smiles, "Depends... You have to give a little aloha to get some back. So, you gonna help me fix the video phone?" "Sure." Reuben gets to work as Lilo turns to my sister and me.

"Now all I have to do is give 628 a name. How about... Alana?" She thinks about it for a moment before smiles. "Alana, that fits." I giggle. "Alana and Kiana, the only twin experiments that are super strong and that can shape shift!" We all laugh and begin to help Reuben fix the video phone.

Soon enough it's up and running. Lilo calls Stitch's ship and it takes him a few moments to answer before he appears. Stitch is a blue, koala-like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle and three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest. _'He's kind of cute.'_ I thought to myself.

"Aloha Stitch!" Lilo says. Stitch hesitates, "Stitch?" Lilo asks. "Eh?" I quickly notice that it sounded kind of forced. "Are you okay?" Lilo asks.

"Oh ya, it's me, I'm Fluffy!" I also notice his voice changes as he speaks. "That's him alright." Reuben says confidently. Lilo stares at 'Stitch' for a moment before gasping. "Wait a minute, my tiki necklace! He's not wearing it! That's not Stitch!" 'Stitch' looks away for a moment before turning to us. "Okay, bye-bye." "Wait!" Lilo calls but it's too late. He pulls out a gun and shoots the screen.

Lilo turns to us. "Kiana, Alana and Reuben, there is a fake Stitch driving the Big Red Battleship! Do you know what that means?" Lilo says. "I don't know," Reuben answers, "Lunchtime?" "No, Stitch is in trouble and so are the Galactic Armada and Planet Euro and maybe the whole galaxy!" Lilo yells.

"It ain't our problem!" Alana stares at Reuben in disbelief. She steps forward. "Look, you're number 625! The closest one to Stitch, if you wanted to, you could have all of his powers. You just have to stop making sandwiches and start making something of yourself." Alana explains.

Lilo and I nod. "I'm gonna fix this ship, fly to Planet Euro and warn the Grand-Council Woman! Are you with me?" There was no answer from Reuben as me and Alana agree. Lilo huffs and tries to lift something 10 times her size. I move to help her but Reuben beats me to it. "I'm with ya sista." We all smile.

With us all working together we get the job done in no time and were on our way to warn the Grand-Council woman and hopefully save the galaxy. I look up as we fly off, _'I hope Stitch is safe.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Too Late

"Talking" _'Thinking' "__**Experiment Language"**_

After we engaged the hyper drive, we arrived at the Galactic Armada. Lilo types in a code which lets us land. As we walk throughout the space center I couldn't help but notice that the halls were empty. This is a strange thing around here.

Finally we made it to the Grand-Council Woman's office. "Miss Grand-Council Woman! Stitch is in trouble, he's not in control of-" Lilo trails off because the chair turns around and Hämsterviel is sitting in the chair. "Hamstervile!" Reuben cries, surprised.

Hämsterviel has a rodent-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body and rabbit-like ears, two feet tall and wearing a red cape with a yellow H on the front.

"It's pronounced Hämsterviel! Dr. Jock Von. Hämsterviel!" He yells then suddenly starts laughing. He stops when he notices he can't get down. "I would get down and laugh in your faces but I can't get down. GANTU!" An extremely large and muscular runs in. He looks like a bipedal whale with gray skin, sky blue eyes and pillar-like legs, wearing black battle shirt, with a small red cape and black shorts and stands 20 feet tall.

Reuben laughs, "Nice cape." "We're too late." Alana says. Hämsterviel smiles, "I have taken over the Galactic Alliance using my army of clones named Leroy!" "Leroy?" Lilo asks. "What's wrong with Leroy?" Hämsterviel asks. "Nothing, I like it." I sigh, _'Yes Lilo, lets encourage the enemy.'_

Hämsterviel smiles and turns to Gantu. "See!" He exclaims, Gantu growls. "You can't run the galaxy," Alana nods beside me. "Yea, that's the Grand-Council Woman's job!" Alana says, backing me up. "She has been... demoted." Hämsterviel says.

"It'll never work, Stitch will stop you!" Lilo yells. "Stitch, Stitch," Hämsterviel thinks for a moment before answering. "Oh! You mean that weakling 626? The one I sent tumbling to his doom in a black hole? Is that the Stitch you are referring to?"

My eyes widen. "B-black hole?" I stutter. Suddenly my world came crashing down on me, _'Why do I feel this way, I haven't even meet this guy yet. And still, I feel as though something inside of me died when I heard those words.'_

"Don't worry," Hämsterviel continued on. "He's got plenty of company, that idiot scientist and that one eyed noodily thing." Lilo gasps, "Jumba and Pleakley!"

A screen appeared over his head. The Grand-Council Woman appears. "What is it?" Hämsterviel asks, sounding irritated. "Incoming call from a Mister Leroy." The Grand-Council woman says. "Put it through! Put it through!" Hämsterviel yells.

The Grand-Council Woman disappears and an experiment with red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail and had four arms our, all holding a plasma gun. "What is the progress?" Hämsterviel asks.

"_**I have captured all experiments and have them waiting to be terminated." **_Leroy said in our native tongue. My eyes widen. _'There going to get rid of all the other experiments!'_ I thought. "Talk normal!" Hämsterviel snaps. Leroy clears his throat. "All experiments captured!"

Hämsterviel smiles, "Excellent, I'm on my way!" The screen turns off and Hämsterviel turns to Gantu. "It has taken Leroy a few hours to succeed in which it took three years for you to fail! What is wrong with you?" "Well, I have a bad knee," Gantu began.

"No, that was a rhetorical question! You don't answer it. Now will you get me down from this chair?" Hämsterviel yells. "Was that a rhetorical question too?" Gantu asks. "No, that one was... GET ME DOWN, GET ME DOWN!"

I would have laughed at the scene if I hadn't been too caught up in my thoughts. Gantu offers his hand to Hämsterviel and he sets him on the ground. "What should I do with the girl, 625 and the... other experiments?" Gantu asks. "Take them to the prison block." "Yes sir!"

Hämsterviel begins to leave, "And pick up your final pay check and return your ID." Hämsterviel says without looking over his shoulder. "WHAT?" Gantu yells. "You heard me, you are fired. Now that I have Leroy you are no longer needed." "But-but-" Hämsterviel left the room before Gantu could finish his sentence.

Lilo sighs and I finally let the tears fall. "I really wanted to meet Stitch." I mumble. Alana puts her arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay," she says, trying to reassure me. As we make our way to our prison cell Gantu can't help but mutter dry comments about Hämsterviel.

"After years of devotion and hard work and this is how I'm rewarded!" I let my tears fall quietly as I listen to Gantu's rant. "You are right big guy," Reuben says. "That gerbil treats you like a pile of blitznak. See his problem is that..." I drown them out as I struggle out of Alana's arms and grab Lilo's hand. We walk over to the bed and sit on the end, not paying attention to anything.

The door closes and I glance at where Alana and Reuben are standing. Lilo turns and sits facing the glass door. "Nani says aloha means hello and goodbye, but for us it mostly seems to mean goodbye." I slowly nod.

Reuben goes over and stands in front of the glass. He knocks on it a few times before turning to us. "You know," he begins, taking out his other 2 arms. "Turns out I'm pretty strong, I could maybe open this." Alana smiles, "Come on Reuben, you can do it!"

I couldn't help but smile at my sister's immaturity. _'Seems Alana has a thing for Reuben.'_ Suddenly the door opens and Reuben is dangling from the top. "Haha! I am super strong!" Gantu appears behind him on a lift. "You didn't open the cell, I did." Gantu tells Reuben.

Lilo looks up. "I'm breaking you 4 out of here. Lilo smiles for the first time since she had got here. "Aloha." Gantu says. "Aloha!" Reuben lets go as he yells and would have fell to the ground if Gantu hadn't caught him.

We made our way through the prison block with being sighted a few times. We even got to climb walls and hand from the ceiling. But throughout the whole escape I noticed Alana stayed relatively close to Reuben.

We finally made it to the air lock but when Gantu opens the door about 7 Leroy's were blocking our way. A strange sound suddenly emits from above our heads. A rock fell from the roof and lands by our feet.

Lilo picks it up. "Hey, this looks like Pleakley's rock... With a bite out of it!" I raise an eyebrow. "Who would want to eat a rock?" Alana shrugs. The sound emits from above our heads again and suddenly a vehicle falls from above us and the Leroy's had to dive for cover.

The vehicle stops about 20 ft away. The door opens and Stitch jumps out. He looks the same as the video call 'Stitch' but he has a caring look in his eyes. "Stitch!" Lilo runs to him and engulfs him in a tight hug. Reuben, Alana and I follow while Gantu closes the air lock door.

"How did you get here?" Lilo asks as she pulls away from Stitch. "No time explaining!" Came a Russian accent from inside the car. "Hurry, get in!" Came another voice. Reuben crawls in and Alana follows him. Lilo grabs my paw and leads me inside. Stitch doesn't seem to notice me or Alana as he crawls to the front seat.

Gantu glances into the vehicle. "Wooh! Gantu!" Said the one eyed alien. "No time explaining! We've gotta get back to Earth and save the cousins!" Lilo says. "Well how are we all gonna fit?" The one eyed alien asks. "I could ride in the backity-back." We all nod and Gantu gets into the backity-back.

The Leroy's finally break open the door just as we're flying away. The 4 eyed alien finally takes notice of me and Alana when he turns around. "Ah, little girl, I've seen you have meet experiments 628 and 629!" He says.

"Hu?" Stitch says before turning around. His eyes widen as he stares at me and Alana. "Oh... Umm... h-...hello." Came his intelligent greeting. I giggle, _'He's cute!'_ Was all I could think of to describe him.


End file.
